Cheaper By The Dozen: Twin Trouble
by BoxeshavesixsidesbutIhavemore
Summary: The kids go shoe shopping. Charlie has to babysit the twins, so he decides to invite his latest girlfriend over... and things go... well... read and find out. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Cheaper by the dozen –twin trouble 

Summary: The kids go shoe shopping. Charlie has to baby-sit the twins, so he decides to invite his latest girlfriend over.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Everyone is older in this story. **

**NORA: 24**

**CHARLIE: 20**

**Lorraine: 18**

**Henry: 16**

**Sarah & Jake (are twins in this story): 14**

**Mark – 13**

**Kim & Jessica – 10**

**Kyle & Nidgel – 8 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Charlie's mother stepped into the living room. "Charlie, can you watch the twins well Nora and I go shoe shopping?"**

**Charlie's smile faded. "Mom, I was planning on taking Laura to a baseball game."**

**Kate just smiled. Inside, she was desperate. "I'll give you $50.00," she pleaded.**

**Charlie kept on frowning but smiled as an idea popped in his head. "Okay," he said reluctantly.**

**Meanwhile the twins were playing upstairs. Kyle had the idea of turning the faucet and shower and seeing if they could make a waterfall.**

"**Kyle, Nidgel!" Kate called. "I'm going to the store, come down and say good bye to Nora!"**

"**Ok," both the twins said at once. As they were running, the cheap plasterboard ceiling fell on the floor. **

**Kyle and Nidgel screamed as the water came gushing down from the ceiling.**

**Kate backed away screaming. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" she screamed. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know it's long, but please review. No flames. I'm writing this for fun, not to get flamed lol. OK. The next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the first chapter, I won't own it in the second chapter. The third chapter's not looking so good either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Turn off the water!" Kate screeched. Kyle knew where the upstairs sink was and ran upstairs, turning off the water.**

"**Come on, come on!" Kyle quickly turned off the water. **

**Kyle came running down the stairs. "I turned off the water, mommy," he said.**

"**Nidgel, Kyle! That was a very bad idea!" Kate said, upset. "We'll be talking to your father when he comes home!"**

"**Aww," they both said. Inside, Kyle was grinning. He had had a great time with the water.**

**Charlie just smiled. "Bye, Mom. Is it OK if I take the twins somewhere?"**

"**Yes," she said happily, although her face showed she was clearly upset still. **

"**Great! Thanks, Mom!" he said.**

"**Have fun," Kate said, going out the door.**

**Charlie grabbed his cell phone. "Hey, Laura? Yes, it's me Charlie. Well, how would you feel about some of your date plans being slightly, uh, shall we say, readjusted…"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**In the car…**_

"**Mo----oooom!" Sarah yelled. "Jake said he was going to put bubblegum in my hair!"**

"**Mom!" Jake said. "She's lying!"**

"**MOM!" Jessica said. "Kim is giving me a hard time because she's saying a billion is the equivalent of a million, which it obtusely is not!" **

"**But according to my statistics book, it's the same! A million and a billion are the same, you only have to change the _m_ and the _b_ and you have a _billion_ instead of a _million_! See how close they are?" she snapped.**

"**SHUT UP, EVERYONE! MOM'S TRYING TO DRIVE, AND IF YOU CAN'T HELP ME OUT BY KEEPING QUIET, THERE'S GOING TO BE DEATH TO PAY!" Nora shouted.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**On the way to the ball game with the twins:**_

"**Charlie, I'm glad you decided to take the twins along. They're so cute," replied Laura. She smiled as she watched them run ahead. **

"**_Very_ energetic," Charlie added. He laughed when one of them ran into a mailbox and bumped into the neighbor. He knew where the field was because his father coached foot ball there.**

**The field was a combination of basketball, football, soccer ball, and baseball. Soccer was outside; baseball was outside; football outside; and basketball was both.**

**_I wonder if this was really such a good idea_, Charlie thought. _I mean, I could've just told mom no…_**

**Then he fingered the fifty dollars in his pocket and grinned, running to catch up with Laura and the twins before she let them have ice cream.**

**_That_ would be a catastrophe! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter, there'll be a scene at the shoe store and the ball game, so stay tuned.**

**Love The Cats is signing off, and hopes you leave a review!**


End file.
